haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Savanette
Haiti's Las Cahobas Arrondissement is comprised of several cities and towns, one of which is Savanette. Among the best things about Savanette, which has two communal sections, is its clean surroundings and natural abundance. Savanette, Haiti ]] About Savanette, a Central department commune, was formerly called Savaneta. Raised to the rank of commune in 1935, it includes two communal sections: Colombier and The Hague. Savanette is an interior commune, its dominant relief is the mountains and its climate is normal. The inhabitants of the town are called Savanecien. The population of the commune of Savanette was estimated at 26,373 inhabitants in 1998 and 36,000 in 2009. The town of Savanette has an area of 201.07 km2 and its density is. The commune is composed of communal sections of: Savannette (or Colombier) The Hague Economy The local economy is based on coffee production. The wood industry sector contributes to economic activity as well as livestock. Regarding the economic and financial institutions, there are five restaurants and a credit union in the town of Savanette. Geography Neighborhoods Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Savanette. Primary schools including five public, numerous private, two congregational and a private secondary school were listed in the municipality. Health In the field of Health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Savanette. Three Dispensaries were inventoried with two doctors and six auxiliaries. Utilities As for water availability, five rivers, seven springs and five faucets were counted at the commune level. The commune is not electrified. Security At the level of Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the municipality has a Court of Peace and a Sub-Commission. Inside this Sub-Commission, there is a Prison. Culture Religion Another remarkable treasure that Savanette has is its local Catholic Church. The church is described as marvelous and magnificent. The tall church, which was built facing the hills, gets a lot of visitors. More importantly, it allows the Catholic residents, which account for most of the population, to fulfill their spiritual and religious obligations. The remaining portion, nearly 30 temples of all beliefs that have been enumerated in the commune, are distributed as follows: Episcopal, Baptist, Adventist and Pentecostal. Organizations With regard to political parties and other organizations, there are five popular organizations, four peasant groups, a non-commercial co-operative and an International Organization. Communication It has no newspaper / magazine or television station, we only find one radio station Radio Boukan located at Rue Jean Jacques Dessalines. Leisure As for Leisure, the town of Savanette is very deprived. There is no library, museum, theater nor cinema. The gaguères are four and the town has a football field. There are no monuments and sites. Aside from the spectacular church, the town also takes pride for its classic ancient market and advanced and modern school. The livelihood in the town mainly revolves around timber, livestock and coffee. =Overview= When you are in Savanette, you can see green hills that give more life to the town and make it attractive. These green hills are not the only things to expect in the town, which also has a very clear river that sends water down the valley. The clarity of the water is a beauty to behold. Not only that, it actually benefits the 33,000 people living in the town. Because the water is clean and clear, a swimming spot has been built in the area. People go to the Basin Lounge to swim in the cool waters. Moreover, a non-government organization built a well near the area to provide easier access to clean water. With this, residents no longer have to spend 2 hours to fetch some clean water. They can already get it without having to travel far. 91e0abd14577431e418b637543a0e99d--haiti-vale.jpg DSCN0364.JPG|People in Savanette DSCN7658.jpg pic_92.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Las Cahobas Arrondissement Category:Centre, Haiti Category:Communes with 4 neighbors Category:Border Town Category:Commune's with 0 routes Category:Coffee production Category:Timber Industry Category:Livestock production Category:XMap